The invention relates to a device for hooking a heddle on a harness cord of a weaving loom of the Jacquard type or a harness cord on a string of a Jacquard loom, and to a Jacquard loom equipped with such a device. The invention also relates to a method for the manufacture of such a device and to a method for hooking a heddle on a Jacquard harness cord by means of such a device.